Hyne's return
by Elf the wondering Author
Summary: Karen is a halfelf connected . she is also the Hymne Goddess of MAgic. could the have the answers the each major problems on the planet she connected too.final fantasy 7 8 an tales of Symphonia crossover. what will her life be like once she finds out abo


Hopes returned

Rescued from Deepwaters

_Ever wonder what Hyne's really like. Could there be more to the her then meets the eye. Hynes girfts reaches two other worlds. Why did she sealed her powers. That question is plagues many. Her name is mention in the game. No other information side from what thew game gave. _

Dripping water.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" a terrified infant.

Waves carries a little girl.

"Look over there." calls a blond hair boy.(SIefer).pointing in water

Walking in the water a women in her mid twenties picks the infant.(Edea ) looking at the little girl .her eyes widened in horror at the body. Covered in three different types jems. None she reconized. "Who could have done this to a beautiful darling. "gentlely fingering the little pointed ears.

"Whaa." as she cries in pain. Looking back at the women looks at the bumps on the childs back.

"NO way." carefully as to not jar the girl. Inside the orphanage. Placing in her in cradle." your name will Karen." Edea angered cause who could harm a innocent child at the tender age three months old.

Karen silvery hair forest green eyes. Siefer always protected her.

**Four years later **

Siefer teasing Zell."CHicken wuss." as the other blonde dashes off.

Karen wading in the water as Squall sitting near a tree.

As the wind blows she lets the ocean water cool her feet. Catching a starfish out of the water. Studies it before letting it go .

Wind twirls around her. Poof somehow she dissapears

"Karrie." Siefer shouts for his friend.

Edea hears Siefer cries." Siefer?"

"Karrie not here." they all start looking for their friend. Siefer frantic.

Thirty minutes later magical transported to Midgar an on a Certain General ." what do we have here?" looking at his attacker. Seeing Karen Silver hair an green eyes. "NO way?" in surpise. Picks her up an sees the bumps an the gems on the little girl. Taking her to Hojou office.

The Dr. Hojou come out "Sephiroth? "

"I found her in Slums. " handing Karen over to the Dr.

"Materia is covering the child." taking a closer look to see the jems. " whats this?" looking at the stones curiously."your name ?" he asked her nicely.

"Karen."

'where did you get the jewels?"

"I was born with them embedded in my skin ." a four year old answered. "Its painful just to do normal stuff such as walking an picking up a cup of water or to lay down."

"your telling me your born like this.'

"Yes I am.'

who your mother?"

"I don't know. I was found in ocean when I was a few months old . Near a orphanage.?"

"Luticiea did it again .' tears up Hojou inraged a experiement done to her daughter." would you like to be able to walk. An use your hand with our pain?"

nodding.

"I'll have remove the crystals ." before putting her to sleep.

"General Sephiroth she's your sister." after a DNA test

"? "very happy General "Will she be alright?" concerned for her safety.

**I can only hope.** " maybe. " asnwering the best as he could."

one by one. 0Ver 15,000 are carefully taken off her little fragile body. the materia is hers I'll keep a couple to study."

slowly slicing the bumps on her ankles revealed wings. **What did she do to Karen isn't possible.** Cutting in to the on on her wrist revealed another set . bitch. Why. taking his time. Cutting in the large ones on back. Another set of wings. shit. I can't believe it speechless. ? Dr. Hojou irated by what is former assistant did to her daughter."

Sephiroth looks up " is Karen okay."

"General apparently she is. But her new looks will take some getting use to. Wings on her ankels Wrists an back. Might take some time."

!. both Dr. an General bought her a new dress. Three days later the winds picked up again. With a box of the jewels aw/ materia removed from her body . Bidding farewell to her brother an Dr. Hojou Karen returns the orphange.

Siefer excited takes inside. "What happened?"

"I wound in different place. A Dr. was able to remove the jems an bumps see." showing everyone the wings .

"wow."Squall said.

"? " Zell .

"Beautiful?" Quist said an amazement.

Selphies giggles.

Irvine smiles.

Siefer hugs karen.

Ellone "Your a Angle."

"Yea I am ." Karen as she opens her box to show jewels which use to cover her body.

"Hmm."Edea said," are you sure. ."

"I can walk awith pain." smiles "Finally I can sleep on a bed. " showing walking aroung the room.

The following months Squall went to the garden. Selphie adopted the next week. Quist went next Irvine left three weeks later. Siefer went away. Zell cries as he joined his new family.

June 10th a women with silver hair blue eyes came to the orphange.

"you'd like to adopted Karen Ms. Sage?" Edea asked

"of course. My house is kind of loney with my younger brother." a girl in the o house would make it warmer.

"Please take care of her." went to pick up Karen. "you have a new home."

Karen is picked up by Rain Sage .

_Karen is going to have the time of her life. _


End file.
